


Panty Raid

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kink, Masturbation, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Bucky has a serious panty kink





	Panty Raid

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay here alone?” You grabbed your phone and keys. 

“You don’t trust me in your apartment alone?” Bucky lowered his eyes. “Because I can leave with you if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“No! That’s why I gave you a key.” You leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Make yourself at home. Just lock the door when you leave.”

“Have a good day at work.” Bucky returned your kiss and locked the door behind you. 

He spun and looked around the kitchen, but his eyes went straight to the bedroom. He bit his lip in anticipation of finally having open access to your dresser. 

 

He’d waited weeks for this opportunity and planned on savoring every bit of it. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he walked into the bedroom. 

 

The hamper with dirty laundry was next to the closet. Bucky would start there. He flipped open the wicker lid and moaned at the sight. A freshly used pair of white cotton panties were on top. He moved his fingers with grace, making sure to pick them up by the side as to not contaminate the glorious center. 

 

Bucky brought the underwear to his nose and inhaled, as he sucked in the scent of you his cock grew harder in his pants. He threw his head back and rubbed the cloth against his nose, licking them as he imagined you wearing them. 

 

How you must have run around all day, working, running errands. Did you get wet? Thinking about him? The thoughts were too much and Bucky pulled his pants down, needing to stroke his throbbing cock. 

 

His eyes darted to the little dresser and he rubbed your panties down his chin as he walked over, fisting himself. The dirty ones were safe, but he wanted to see your clean ones too. He wanted to picture your ass in every single pair. 

Bucky ran your used pair down his shirt until his hand joined the other and he pressed the tip of his dick into the fabric. Then he gripped it with his hand and went back to stroking, running your panties up and down his shaft, squeezing himself harder and moving faster. 

 

His metal fingers got to the dresser and pulled the drawer open. He almost came at the sight. So many different types and colors. Yellow thongs, black boy shorts, striped bikinis. He grabbed a fistful of as many as he could and brought them to his face, dropping them as they ran down his skin. 

 

He started going at an even faster pace, rubbing the fabric against his shaft as he visioned you dancing around in your panties, shaking your ass for him. 

“Ughhh.” He let out a grunt as warm sprays of cum flew from his cock. 

Then he noticed his aim.

“Fuck!” All of your underwear drawer was coated in his white mess. The only one that avoided his semen was the dirty pair. “Guess I’m doing some laundry today.” 

He brought the dirty pair up to his nose and inhaled again. Your scent was coming off and he needed something stronger. 

Bucky grabbed all the ruined panties and went over to the hamper. He’d sort through it and find a replacement to play with and just wash the rest of your clothes too. 

Not the dirty pair in his hand though. 

He slid those in his pocket. They were going to join his collection.


End file.
